


A Package Deal

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko is very grateful that after his coronation Toph and Sokka seemed to have appointed themselves as his advisors.But he's also confused. Shouldn't they be going home soon? How did they know he hated his room? What were these new feelings for Sokka?So many questions
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka & Zuko, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 36
Kudos: 717





	1. Chapter 1

The coronation ceremony was finally over and Zuko was more than a little dreading the party. 

There were so many people he had to meet and he was so anxious he almost didn't notice Sokka and Toph detaching themselves from the wall and taking up residence at his sides as he came through the door. But when they did he relaxed a little, it felt safe with them around. 

"So excited that  _ you  _ are the new Fire Lord." A noble said with a smile.

"Thank you." Zuko replied with a bow not knowing what else to say.

"The Fire Lord is very pleased to have your well wishes Lord ?" Toph said in her noble voice even as Sokka whispered to Zuko that the man was a liar and to keep an eye on him.

Zuko just let Toph handle the man expertly and it soon turned out this was a thing.

Zuko would greet someone and when his awkwardness presented either Toph or Sokka would step in while the other told Zuko if the person should be trusted. 

This worked excellently and Zuko slowly relaxed as they made their way around the room.

Only one person thought to question the presence of the water tribe boy and earth kingdom girl but they retreated when Zuko introduced them.

"This is Master Toph Beifong, inventor of metalbending, teacher to the Avatar, and my close personal friend. This is Sokka, Warrior of the Water Tribe, Master Tactician and Swordsman, Defeater of Ozai's Air Fleet and also my close personal friend." 

Zuko really didn't know why the noble beat a hasty retreat at that. 

"Hey sparky! I also helped take down the air fleet!" Toph said, punching his arm affectionately.

"Sorry I'll make sure to include that next time." Zuko said as he rubbed his arm with a wince.

"You better!" 

"My favourite part was when you called us your close personal friends." Sokka said with a grin.

"Well that's true...isn't it?" Zuko suddenly worried he had overstepped but Sokka just wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's  _ absolutely _ true which is why it was my favourite part." 

And Zuko could breathe again.

Even with all their help by the time they met up with Aang and Katara he was pretty well exhausted. 

He tried not to let it show but he only had one drink before Toph stretched.

"Well see you tomorrow Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen. Me, Sparky, and Snoozles are going to turn in." She announced.

"Oh? All three of you?" Katara asked with a look on her face Zuko couldn't place.

"Yeah it's been a long day." Sokka confirmed with his arm around Zuko again.

"Oh." Katara blinked looking between the three of them.

"Don't worry, she's just confused." Sokka breathed Zuko's ear and he let go of the tension he hadn't even realised he was building though his cheeks felt hot for some reason. 

And with that Zuko let himself be ushered out of the room and all the way to his quarters with his too large and too soft bed.

He was still working out what happened and didn't notice that Sokka and Toph had followed him in.

"Here Zuko sit down and get that pointy bit of metal off your head and get changed. I'll help Toph set up the bedrolls." Sokka said as he pushed Zuko into a chair. 

Still not sure what was happening he started to do just as Sokka ordered as he watched the two of them spread out blankets and things like they were making camp. 

Which was weird because Toph usually just made a tent with earthbending and they were in Zuko's room. 

That had his bed in it.

He felt a little weird changing in front of them but Sokka was a guy (even if he was cute) and Toph was blind so he swallowed that down.

(He did look away when Sokka changed. Toph was still in the same clothing she always wore) 

Then he found himself dragged into the floor camp, his head on Sokka's shoulder and Toph's head in his lap.

"Hey can you jerkbend the lights man?" Sokka asked through a yawn.

Still dazed Zuko waved his hand to do just that. 

He was tired and confused and grateful for whatever just happened. As he drifted off to sleep he wished this could be more than a one time thing

  
  


It was  _ not _ a one time thing. 

Toph didn't sleep in his room every night. Most nights she slept in an earth tent in the garden but sometimes she slept in his room and always after he had had a particularly bad day. 

Sokka however did sleep in his room every night. 

The servants had gotten used to finding the Fire Lord curled up in a makeshift floor nest with his friend and barely even reacted anymore. 

Zuko had literally never been this happy or felt this safe. 

Their strange but happy closeness continued during the day as Sokka and Toph very rarely left his side. 

Either Toph or Sokka shadowed Zuko constantly and Zuko, though he wondered, didn't question it. He was incredibly grateful for their help. Sokka was so knowledgeable about so many things and was so brilliant his input was always useful. Even though Zuko wondered why Sokka was helping him this much.

Toph did explain herself, at least in part. She informed him, before the first meeting she sat in on, that she could tell a lie from the truth and how and promised to signal a lie by raising the earth under his left foot. 

But her value was more than that because she understood how nobles behaved. Much better than he had at her age. Plus she was good at getting him out of his head when he was overthinking.

They made sure to never talk over him or for him but made suggestions and signalled him when he needed them to. 

Zuko could have  _ cried,  _ he was so grateful. 

Anyway the weird camp/nest thing was where the three of them were hanging out when Katara came looking for Sokka.

Zuko was sitting up against the wall with Toph curled up under one arm playing with her meteorite armband and Sokka stretched out on his stomach over Zuko's lap. 

Both Zuko and Sokka were reading over reports with Zuko using his friends back as a table. 

"There you are Sokka. Can I talk to you? Outside?" Katara asked. He'd have to ask later but Zuko thought she sounded unsure? 

"No can do butt-face. I'm busy being a table." Sokka said, making no move to get up. 

"Besides you can say whatever it is in front of Zuko and Toph." He continued "We're all team Avatar." 

Katara didn't look happy about that but sighed loudly.

"It's just...Dad and I were wondering when you'd be ready to go home." 

Zuko's heart sank. He forgot his friends couldn't stay.

"Home?" Sokka's face screwed up in confusion. 

"Yes? Home. You know, the South Pole?" Katara pressed. 

"Oh yeah. I should do that. I left some cool stuff behind 'cause we had to travel light." Sokka grinned over his shoulder at Zuko, "What do you think you two? Up for a bit of ice and snow?" 

"Ugh no. But I'll go if you need me too. Just not for long. When could you get away Sparky?" Toph replied, directing the last of that to Zuko.

"Uhhh probably not for a couple of months? I have a lot to do." Zuko wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"That's fine, I don't have anything I really need so it can wait. But we should go shopping to pick me up some more clothes." Sokka said, going back to his report.

"Sokka!" And now even Zuko could tell Katara was upset and Zuko could feel Sokka getting tense when she yelled.

"Yeah?" Sokka was tense but his voice was level.

"Don't you wanna go home?" And Katara's voice was small which was weird for her. Zuko was used to Katara yelling around him by now.

Sokka paused and gave a long sigh. 

"Sorry Zuko apparently I have to relinquish my role as a table for right now." 

Zuko hurried to pick up his papers and let Sokka pick himself up and walk over to Katara, guiding her by the elbow out of the room.

"It's okay Sparky," Toph said in the silence that followed their departure, "he's not going." 

Zuko didn't quite believe it. After all  _ of course _ Sokka wanted to go home. Zuko wanting them to stay like this forever was selfish. 

Toph stayed that night.

It was very late when Sokka came back.

The room was dark and Zuko's back was to the door but he heard when Sokka came back. 

Zuko hadn't been able to sleep. 

Toph was out and snoring from where she was curled up against his front. Sokka just slipped into their nest behind Zuko, an arm sliding around Zuko's waist and a face nuzzling into the back of his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not going without you." Sokka mumbled into Zuko's back and the fear was slowly let out of Zuko. 

At least for now. 

Katara had left the next day and Zuko tried not to feel guilty about her red rimmed eyes that betrayed she'd been crying. 

Zuko knew he should tell Sokka to go with her.

He didn't. 

But Katara gave him a hug anyway before she left.

"Don't keep him here too long. Make sure you guys come and visit as soon as you're able." Katara told him bewilderingly.

"Of course." Zuko replied instead asking what she meant.

She gave him a small smile before going to hug Toph.

Pretty soon she and Aang were off on Appa leaving the three of them alone.

"So," Sokka said with a grin, "let's see about getting me some clothes." 

After some discussion with Suki and the other guards the three of them were allowed to go to the market dressed in their old clothing. 

Zuko discovered that Sokka  _ really _ loved to shop. He also discovered that Zuko  _ really _ loved to buy stuff for Sokka. 

Books, paper, scrolls, tools, anything that made Sokka light up.

When they eventually got to the clothing Zuko and Toph were both a bit tired and glad for a chance to sit down while Sokka tried on clothes. 

When he came out of the changing room in a flowing black and red silk tunic and trousers with a bright smile Zuko gasped.

Sokka was downright beautiful.

"How do I look?" Sokka asked as he twirled.

"The best you have ever looked!" Toph answered with a grin.

"Why thank you-" Sokka started to preen before it hit him and he deflated.

"…every damn time." Sokka muttered as Toph cackled with delight.

"I think you look really good." Zuko said, avoiding eye contact and thereby missing how Sokka's eye went soft. 

"Then I'll definitely get it." And Zuko could only nod at that.

As they made their way back to the palace Zuko realised that for the first time going home didn't make him anxious. He was actually looking forward to getting back to their nest and cuddling as they worked. 

Any day now Toph and Sokka would leave and he would have to muddle through alone. But right now he'd enjoy this. 

Over the next three months the nest situation not only continued but expanded. The servants finally asked if they should just move the bed out and Zuko kind of sheepishly agreed but asked for a small simple bed just in case it was needed.

Usually it wasn't but sometimes one of them had an injury from sparring or something and an actual bed was useful for the night.

The nest consumed the rest of the room. The edges by the wall had cushions and blankets but also trays and low tables at intervals for tea and snacks and paperwork. One corner seemed to be devoted to stacks of books and little invention prototypes that Sokka was working on. Another corner had bits of interesting metal that Toph played with. 

The center though was the heart of the nest. Where all the comfiest cushions and blankets went. It's where Sokka and Zuko slept every night curled up around each other and where Toph often slept. Usually she slept between them but sometimes they ended up with one of them holding her and the other spooning that person. 

It turned out to be very convenient when the first assassin came. 

The moment the would be assassin broke in all hell broke loose.

It was a night Toph was sleeping between them and when Sokka shot up, a knife in his hand, Toph jumped to her feet and flung some of her metal at the attacker. 

Zuko was still disoriented but had lit the candles and pulled down his dao by the time Sokka pinned the guy to the floor, Toph encasing his hands in the stone floor. 

The man raved about how Zuko was a failure and disgusting as he was taken away. 

Zuko was shaking as Sokka and Toph guided him back to the centre of the nest. 

"It's okay. You're safe. You're good. You're so good." Sokka whispered as he stroked Zuko's hair.

"I'll kick anyone's ass if they try to hurt you." Toph was kinda crushing Zuko's rib cage as she said it but the sentiment was appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka, Zuko, and Toph visit the south pole

It was six months after the first assassination attempt that Sokka went home.

But he didn't go alone. 

Zuko shuddered a bit cold before blowing out a bit of flame. 

"Whoa, that's hot." 

Zuko's face was now hot. He didn't know how to handle Sokka's little flirtations. They probably didn't mean anything to Sokka but they made Zuko's heart pound. He had accepted that he had it bad for Sokka but knew his friend couldn’t possibly feel the same way. 

So no, Zuko didn't respond to that comment which was just as well as they were leaving the ship and Hakoda, Katara, and Aang were there as well as an old lady Zuko was pretty sure had to be Gran Gran.

"Ugh I can't see a thing like this " Toph complained loudly from where she was clutching Sokka's arm.

"Well unfortunately it's too cold to be barefoot unless you wanna lose your feet." Sokka said.

"I  _ know _ that Snoozles! Sparky! Carry me!" Toph ordered loudly. 

And who was Zuko to deny the greatest earthbender in the world anything she damn well wanted.

"Yes Toph." He said stopping midway down the gangway to help her onto his back.

"Ahhh that good good firebender body heat." She said with glee as he stood up.

Not that she really needed it. Sokka had made them all clothing for this trip. He wouldn't let anyone else do it and spent ages sourcing the material and furs needed and even longer teaching himself embroidery which he said was absolutely essential. 

So Zuko and Toph were decked out in what was basically Water Tribe clothing but in their respective colours. 

So they stood out but not as much as they could have. 

Chief Hakoda met them with a warm smile and a hug that startled Zuko. 

"It's good to see you son." And Zuko was confused for a moment when he seemed to be addressing him and not Sokka but Hakoda just laughed.

"Yes I know I should be greeting you as the Fire Lord but you'll always be the boy who rescued me with Sokka." Hakoda explained and Zuko felt himself relaxing.

"Well that's a better first impression than you made with me," a woman cut in and Zuko felt his chest fill with shame as he turned to the elderly lady next to the Hakoda.

"I'm so sorry about that-" he started to explain but stopped as she held up a hand.

"Your second impression showed you have grown. I'm pleased to greet you now as a family member." And for a moment he was even more confused.

"Helping carry the blind girl did some good didn't it?" Toph whispered and that's when he got it. 

"Thank you." He said ducking his head and trying to reach for something more to stay when there was a sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh. They looked over and saw Katara with her hand still raised, tears in her eyes, and Sokka rubbing his sore cheek.

"What-" Zuko started to say but Katara spun on her heel and ran off before he could ask his question.

Hakoda sighed.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her." He said to Sokka who looked a little embarrassed.

"I was gonna but she kept moving around and I was busy and it kind of slipped my mind." Sokka replied and Hakoda dropped his face in his hand and sighed.

"Aang can show you to your house. I'll go talk to Katara and try and get her to at least listen to your explanation." He said and Sokka's shoulders dropped with relief.

"Thanks Dad." 

Zuko didn't know what happened but stayed quiet as he followed Aang and Sokka to a house near the Chief's. 

He put down Toph before he had a good look around after following Sokka's example of moving the outermost footwear by the door and hanging them on a rack. The first room had a fire pit and a table for eating at and seemed cosy enough but Sokka was leading them further in. Zuko, his hand on Toph's arm followed him.

He stopped dead when he realised it was a mini version of the blanket fort back at the Palace. 

There were some differences. There was a fireplace at one end that already had a fire burning merrily and the blankets were mostly furs but it was nice and comforting in its familiarity. 

Sokka dropped his and Zuko's bag near the door, walking in further and looked around in satisfaction before grinning back at Zuko who, like Toph, was getting out of his coat. 

"Okay do it's not as big as Fort Cosy Toes back home but I think the three of us can get our cuddle on in here don't you?" 

"Uhh definitely but I thought-" 

But Sokka, apparently reading his mind, cut him off with a wave.

"Did you think I could sleep without your wheezy night breathing? Get real." Sokka started to strip off his coat too. 

"I don't wheeze" Zuko objected automatically though secretly he was relieved.

"That's no fair! I wanna cuddle Sifu Hotman too!" Aang whined.

"Don't call me that." Zuko said automatically but without any real annoyance, "and I guess that's okay?" He looked at the other two who shrugged.

"I'm cool with it." Sokka said with a grin.

"I'll be fine with it if someone explains why Sugar Queen slapped Snoozles." Toph said flopping down on a blanket.

"I don't really know. They didn't even say anything. They hugged and when Katara pulled back her face suddenly got really hurt and she slapped him." Aang answered sitting down and looking at Sokka expectantly. 

Sokka sighed and sat down with a plop.

"I kinda did something big without telling her." Sokka said and when he was only met with two stares and one stare in his general direction he sighed again and laid his coat out on the floor between the four of them.

"In the Southern Water Tribe the clothing we wear tells a story. The designs all mean something. The most important one is the design for family. When a man builds his own family he designs a new motif that represents that family. It pays respect to the family he was born into and that of his spouse but is new so it represents the individual people who make up the new family. As a new addition to the family is made the mark is updated to include them." Sokka explained.

Zuko had a bad feeling about this.

"So what does this have to do with Katara slapping you?" Aang asked.

"Because I designed my new family design without telling her. I basically declared I had a new family without informing her first." Sokka explained.

Zuko  _ knew _ it!

"But she's totally overreacting!" Sokka defended himself, "she's still in my new family!" 

"I'm confused." Aang said but Sokka just laughed and grabbed Toph's hand, guiding her fingers to trace the pieces of embroidery as he explained them.

"This is Katara and this the bit that describes her as my sister," he started explaining, "her coat wouldn't have that but would describe me as her brother which we can see here on yours Aang." Sokka continued before moving Toph's hand across to the other end of the design. 

"This is Toph and as you can see I also have her described as my sister, this is me and this is Zuko" Zuko noted that the brother descriptor was missing next to his part of the design. A different symbol seemed to be there but it didn't seem to be completed.

He was going to ask about it when a bigger question drove it out of his mind. 

"This is a one time deal right? Like you said you can add people but can you remove them?" 

"Absolutely not. Once a design is committed to clothing it is permanent." Sokka said which pretty much confirmed Zuko's worst fears.

"I get why she slapped you now." Zuko said, burying his face in his hands.

"What? Why!?" 

"Sokka did you think of asking before you assigned us family roles for life?" Zuko shot back.

"I mean, are you saying you don't want to be part of my family?" Sokka asked but he didn't look hurt and his eyes were gentle and he was smiling in a way that made Zuko’s heart race.

"....no." Zuko admitted, and Sokka grinned. 

"See! Stop worrying! Oh and check this out! Since this is an adaption of the original design I included bits of your histories in it! See Aang I included this to represent Gyatso and Toph this represents your metalbending, and Zuko this bit is Iroh!" Sokka excitedly continued explaining. 

They were all bent over it when they heard a cough from the door. 

Katara was standing in the doorway hugging her middle.

"Can I have a closer look?" She asked quietly. 

"Of course." Sokka said as he and Aang made room for her between them.

She sat looking at it for a long time before punching Sokka in the shoulder hard. 

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me first." She warned.

"I know. I deserve it." 

Katara sniffed loudly.

"I guess in revenge you need to make me a new coat and also I get to tell you that dad already added Bato to his family design." 

"HE WHAT!?" 

Later, Zuko flipped over his coat and saw that Sokka had the same symbol next to him on Zuko's coat as Zuko had on Sokka's. It also looked incomplete though. 

A check of Toph's coat (which he just realised has extra thick embroidery so it was easier for her to read) had both Sokka and Zuko described as brothers.

Zuko was incredibly curious about that unexplained symbol but was afraid to ask.

They stayed in the south for two months. 

Hakoda and Bato insisted on taking Zuko ice dodging which Sokka must have anticipated which explained why he had insisted on teaching Zuko to sail prior to this trip. 

Sokka got a tattoo of his family design with a few other additional designs that represented him personally. 

All the while the whole of Team Avatar slept in a cuddle pile in the house. 

Zuko smiled more in the last two months than he had his entire life. 

Then it was time for Zuko to leave. 

He felt incredibly sad about it and expected that this would be the last time he saw Sokka for a while.

He was very decidedly not brooding about this as he rode behind Sokka on a sleigh that was being pulled by polar bear dogs. 

It was just the two of them for this trip. Toph decided that she wanted to hang out with Katara and Aang. 

But it was nice to spend time with just Sokka who said he wanted to show Zuko something special. It was already dark and they sped along the ice and snow. 

Sokka pulled up on the edge of some ridge, stopping quickly to feed the dogs and call them good boys. 

Then he was back in the sleigh, sitting next to Zuko this time.

But Zuko was already staring. 

They were high above the ocean and under the full moon the ice almost seemed to be glowing. The stars overhead were so numerous it made Zuko feel awed by their beauty and humbled by the size of the universe. 

“Sokka…” he breathed, “It’s beautiful here.” 

“Yeah?” Sokka asked, his words quiet and kind of breathy too, “I think so too.” but when Zuko looked over he wasn’t looking at the view. 

Zuko’s breath hitched as Sokka met his eyes.

It was no secret to their little found family that Zuko couldn’t read emotions or make eye contact very well. But Sokka was different. 

He could always read Sokka.

And this eye contact, while intense, didn’t feel uncomfortable in the way it usually did. 

“Zuko I like you. I really like you a lot. More than anyone ever except maybe Yue.” Sokka was saying. 

Yue.

Right.

The girl who turned into the moon.

Zuko couldn’t quite get his brain to process the rest of Sokka’s point. 

“Just...look just tell me if you hate it okay?” and then Sokka’s hand was his cheek and his lips were on Zuko’s and oh holy shit Sokka was kissing him! 

Sokka pulled back a little bit, his thumb gently brushing against Zuko’s cheek as he waited for Zuko’s brain to catch up with the situation. 

Suddenly Zuko was turning bright red, his hands coming up to cover his smile. 

“You like me?” 

Sokka laughed a little, a smile on his face.

“Yeah.” 

“Me?” 

“ _ Yes _ doofus!” Sokka said with a grin that crinkled up his nose.

“I like you too!” Zuko said probably too loudly, his hands dropping to clutch Sokka’s free hand.

“Yeah?” Sokka asked, his nose brushing against Zuko’s as he leaned in a little closer. 

“Yeah...” Zuko breathed back and then they were kissing again. 

It was several other kisses later that Zuko realised this was why his part of the design on Sokka’s coat didn’t have a sibling descriptor. 

They left the next day with many hugs and promises to eat and write more as well for Sokka to stop keeping important information to himself. 

As soon as they were out of sight of the mainland Sokka gave a long sigh of relief.

"Spirits! I love my family and tribe but I am SO glad to be going home. Don't tell dad I said this but I'm glad you can't get away very often. I'm used to being able to wear a LOT less layers now. I am looking forward to going back to my inventions and projects." Sokka said as he sank into a chair beside Zuko, “Though I will miss sea prunes.”

“You’re alone with that Snoozles though  _ I _ am looking forward to being able to see what’s around me again.” Toph said from her location in Zuko’s lap, “What are you looking forward to when we get home Sparky?” she asked, looking up at Zuko.

He smiled a little shyly at Sokka who was looking at him tenderly as he waited for his answer. 

“The turtleducks.” Zuko answered finally. 

“Sap.” Sokka said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

“No kissing around the Toph!” Toph yelled as she punched Sokka in the arm. 

“Ow! You tiny terror!” 

Zuko just smiled.

He was incredibly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again my headcanon for the Southern Water tribe clothing is in play. 
> 
> Also descriptor symbol Sokka assigned him and Zuko meant courting. He was taking a risk but descriptor tags can change to a certain extent. 
> 
> Katara wasn't mad at Sokka about Team Avatar being Sokka's family but because he didn't tell her in advance. He made her that coat though.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically Toph and Sokka build Zuko a blanket fort and live in it with him 
> 
> It should only be about three chapters. 
> 
> The relationship the boys have with Toph is pure brotherly love. It nothing gross. They do want to suck face with each other though.
> 
> Btw this fic is brought to you by my realisation that Zuko probably relies heavily on Sokka and Toph to interpret people's feelings and intentions and Sokka is also helpful because he can read Sokka pretty well.


End file.
